


High school romances don't always last

by PrettyCalypso



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli, Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, The Upside of Unrequited - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Rating might go up, Simon and Bram are broken up, Tags will be added, again don't hate me, also sorry about Bieber, don't hate me, it ends well i promise, spoilers for LOTO, spoilers for The Upside of Unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: What if Simon and Bram broke up at some point in the near future? Would they find their way back to each other? Would they move on with their life?





	High school romances don't always last

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS!!!
> 
> And I'm not sure how often I will be updating so stay tuned...

 

**Shady Creek, Georgia**

 

I stood at the altar, Nick on one side of me, Leah on the other. Facing us was Abby with her own two witnesses, Molly and Cassie. Abby and Leah both looked beautiful: Abby was sporting this huge grin, and Leah had a glint in her eyes (she would kill me if I called it “tears”).

 

Later, I watched them dance together. And the other people dancing around them, Cassie and Mina, Molly and Reid. So high school romances sometimes did last. Sometimes.

 

“You okay man?” Nick asked as he sat next to me at our table.

 

Nick's date was this new girl he was seeing, Amanda I think. He changed girlfriends so often it was hard to follow. My date was Nora. I was the guy who came to his best friends' wedding with his little sister as his +1, I was that pathetic. Although I avoided saying that out loud because it would imply Nora was also pathetic for having me as a date. Maybe high school romances didn't always last after all. Or maybe us, Spiers, were just terribly bad at relationships. Garrett was single too, so maybe we weren't that desperate. And he had been invited today but hadn't shown, for some obvious reason. I was glad for it, it would have been awkward otherwise.

 

“Yeah.” I nodded. “I just need some air.”

 

I stood up and made my way out of the reception hall. The unusually cold wind for a late-May wedding in Georgia hit me right in the face. And it was raining. An old French saying came back to me from my high school classes an eternity ago: “Mariage pluvieux mariage heureux”, a rainy wedding day makes a happy marriage, or something like this. Hopefully it would be true for Leah and Abby but I, in the meantime, stayed under the porch, I had no intention of getting wet. Nick was joining me already, lighting a cigarette.

 

“Want one?”

 

“No thanks.”

 

I was sad and the idea of smoking was desperately alluring, but it was too nasty of a habit that I refused to indulge in.

 

“It's been two years, Si.” Nick sighed. “You should get out there, meet someone new.”

 

“Two years, three months, eleven days, eight hours and a handful of minutes.” I felt necessary to precise.

 

“My point exactly.” Nick chuckled. “You really need to get laid!”

 

Maybe Nick was right, maybe I needed to meet someone new. But how do you go on with your life, how do you go back to dating when you're sure you've already met the love of your life and it just... didn't work out? Every guy I had met since, and every guy I would meet in the future, was just... not right. And very pale in comparison to the one and only guy I had ever loved.

 

******

 

**Manhattan, New York**

 

The bar was this typical bro sports bar Garrett would have picked without hesitation, except he hadn't picked it, it was Bram's choice, strangely. Or maybe it was Tom's choice. That would make more sense actually: Bram was a jock, sort of, a nerdy jock but not a sports bar jock, Tom was. There had been this weird moment for Garrett when Bram had introduced his new boyfriend to him because Tom was basically a gay Garrett. Not physically (they looked nothing alike) but in all other aspects they were the same. But, as much as Garrett liked Tom (the guy was nice and they had a lot in common after all), he often missed Simon, theater-nerd, Harry Potter and Oreo obsessed Simon who knew nothing about soccer (or any sports for that matter) but was always happy to cheer Bram on and come to every game.

 

The couple was sat at a table, talking softly and smiling at each other when Garrett joined them. He was used to the third-wheeling act by now.

 

“Yo.” he said cheerfully with a pat on Bram's back as he was sitting next to him. “What are we drinking?”

 

The two men raised their beers and Garrett made a quick job of ordering the same thing. The conversation stayed light for a little while as the three of them exchanged about their week and the random things that had happened at work. Garrett felt his phone vibrate in his pocket more than once though, and, at one point, he just had to check what was blowing up his notifications. He had one text from Leah saying she missed him and wished he could be there, followed by a text from Abby using the same number apologizing for her drunk girlfriend (scratch that: _wife_ ). And three messages from Nick with pictures of the reception and their group of friends. It looked like they were all having good fun, and Garrett regretted a little bit not being there, but he also knew he could have never done that to his best friend. Bram was completely cut out from the group now and if he didn't mind Garrett still being a part of it, they never talked about them, about Nick, Abby, Leah and... well Simon.

 

“Who are you texting?” Bram asked, pulling Garrett out of his phone and his reverie.

 

“No one. Just... some friends.”

 

Okay, he could have answered better, but he wasn't exactly good at this, at lying and the awkwardness that came with the fact that Bram most certainly knew who he was actually texting. And indeed, Bram's next question made it very clear that there was no fouling him.

 

“The wedding was today, right?”

 

Garrett sipped some of his beer and avoided his friend's gaze.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“News travel fast from Shady Creek. It's not that big of a community, and even less when a lesbian wedding is involved.”

 

“Well technically they're not actually lesbians but...”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

They held eye contact for a second, before Bram looked down at the table.

 

“Sorry.” Garrett felt the need to say. “I know it's weird that I'm still friends with them...”

 

“You're a likable guy.” Bram smiled. “I'm glad they have you as a friend.”

 

Tom chose this moment to clear his throat, clearly uncomfortable with all the things unsaid he didn't know about, and Garrett and Bram both silently agreed to change the subject, suddenly turning their attention to the soccer game playing on the TV above the counter.

 

******

 

**Shady Creek, Georgia**

 

Crossing the threshold of their apartment that night, Leah was hyper aware that the gorgeous woman holding her hand was her wife. The old memory of a painful high school crush came back to mind and she couldn't help but smile. If the Leah back then had known this would be where she would end up... she probably would have questioned and tortured herself just as much.

 

She was reminded she was staring when Abby broke into a grin.

 

“What are you thinking about?” she asked softly.

 

“You.” Leah answered with a matching smile. “And how much I love you.”

 

She leaned in and kissed the love of her life on the lips. She was the happiest she had ever been.

 

******

 

**Shady Creek, Georgia**

 

My old room was still exactly the same. As was Nora's, and Alice's. Our parents kept them as we left them in case we ever needed to come back to them. And I guess tonight is one of those nights. And what's the point of paying for a hotel when you can just crash in your teenage bed for free anyway? The only thing gone was Bieber's basket in the corner. My old best friend had passed away not too long after I left for college and my parents had decided not to take in another dog. I had made my peace with it a long time ago, but tonight, as I felt more miserable that I had been in months, I wished I could have cuddled with him until I fell asleep...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments. And you can also come talk and share with me on my [tumblr](http://ilostmylifeonline.tumblr.com/), it's always appreciated. :)


End file.
